Coraz więcej martwych wokół nas
Total Drama: Locked Terror Odcinek 13: Poprzednio: Sześciu uczestników miało za zadanie wymyślić plan uśpienia i porwania Claire z wieży, a następnie zrealizowanie go. Jednak nasi ochroniarze okazali się niezastąpieni, przechwytując Maggie, Piersa, Williama i Vivian. Jedynie Nicky i Selene dotarły na sam czubek wieży. Jednak dzięki różnym taktykom zwyciężczynią została Selene. Na ceremonii... nawet nie zdążyliśmy zrobić głosowania, bo nasza Maggie i jej alter-ega zaczęły odbijać, po czym dziewczyna sama pozbawiła się szans na wygranie programu! Na szczęście mamy coś, żeby zrekompensować ubytek w składzie... Więc kto dołączy do gry? Muzyka Opening podobny do tego z piosenką. Kilka obrazków miasta i odliczającego zegara. Wystrzał z pistoletu niszczy ekran i ujawnia napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror". Claire stoi wraz z Nastasią i Aishą. Nastasia popycha Aishę i ucieka. Miejsce za nimi eksploduje. Później Claire wbija swój miecz w ziemię. Zdjęcie zawodników. Następnie uczestnicy pokazywani są ze swoimi motywami. Nicky ze szminką i mikrofonem. Kilka osób kroczy w stronę bram miasta. Eksplozja samolotu o wieżę. Amy strzela do jakiejś dziewczyny. Strzał z armaty. Dziecięcy Krzyk. Celestia krocząca przez główny plac podczas burzy. Selene z czarnym notatnikiem. Cień, pokazujący moment wbicia noża w plecy. Zakrwawiony miecz spadający na ziemię. Zderzenie pociągu z wieżą. Ucieczka ludzi z niszczonego budynku. Ktoś bawiący się kukiełkami. Zdjęcie klasowe wszystkich. Widok biegających mutantów. Piers z odznaczeniami wojskowymi. Zdjęcia śmiejących się i płaczących dzieci. Pożar w jednej z dzielnic. Ktoś depczę kartkę z napisem "Przyjaciel". Vivian z hipsterskimi okularami. Chodzące Zombie. Zdjęcie wszystkich podczas egzekucji. Jakaś nieznana osoba wybiega z budynku. Obraz przedstawiający osobę powieszoną. Strzały z pistoletu mechanicznego. William z plikiem banknotów. Ktoś pali starą fotografię.. Kilka zdjęć miasta. W oddali pędząca Lucy a za nią Nastasia. Widać Amie przecinającą kilka osób. Następnie kogoś zamaskowanego trzymającego bilet do domu. Ekran ponownie pęka i ponownnie odsłania napis "Total Drama: Locked Terror" Sektor mieszkalny: Finałowa piątka jak co dzień przyszła po niecodziennej eliminacji <3. Dodatkowo, każdy z uczestników ma do wyboru jeden z przycisków... czerwony i zielony. William siedział sobie przy ognisku. Ogrzewał się opatulony kocem oraz żarem. '' '''William:' Hmm? Zauważył panel gdzie były dwa przyciski. Jeden zielony, drugi czerwony. William: Ciekawe co to.. Podszedł i przyjrzał się. William: I co mamy niby coś wybrać? Nie.. podziękuję. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, wciąż będąc dumnym z swoich ostatnich wyczynów. Mimo iż znowu powróciła jego szczęśliwa passa to poczuł dziwny instynkt przetrwania za wszelką cenę i podsyciło jego podejście "do celu po trupach". No w końcu stara się ze wszystkich sił. William (Pokoj zwierzeń): No więc, dawno tutaj nie opierdzielałem innych ludzi. *wymownie mruga* Właściwie większości nie mam za co. Selene jedynie zajmuje się Piersem i oboje chyba romansują, jak ja z Levianne. Z nimi jakoś kontaktu nie ma i chyba czuć od nich lekki autyzm, ale cóż. Nicky czeka na mój skarb i chyba nadal szuka jakiegoś Miłosza.. nie żal mi go wgl. W ogóle nie znam więc nawet nie mam co. Może poza tym, że uroiła sobie męża. Zresztą *macha ręką* Vivian, emm.. ona mi ostatnio działa na nerwy! I mam wrażenie, że się czaiła na mnie. Żebym ja się z nożem zaczął za nią oglądać. I *myśli przez godzinę* Nie to już wszyscy. Ahh! Maggie... Nie miałem przyjemności niestety, ale jestem pogrążony w bólu. *chwyta się za serce wręcz ukazując żałobny nastrój*. Poszłaś w ślady Katie. Jesteś twarda! William: 'Yhhmmmm ''Wyciągał ręce, będąc lekko znużony. '' '''William: '''Dlaczego tutaj tak nudno ostatnio. Meh.. ''Nicky siedziała gdzieś tam na ziemi. Patrzyła sobie na Willa. '''Nicky PZ: Ale się jaram, final 5. <3 Szkoda tej, em.. Maggie? No właśnie! Co do samego zadania.. Soł klołs. ;u I w ogóle zabiłam człowieka, omg. Sory, Katelyn. <3 Cieszę się, że Liz nie musi się już z Tobą zadawać. ;* A co do Liz.. Idiotka. I parzy beznadziejną kawę. ;u; Piers mając totalną olewkę na innych przyglądał się guzikom, zastanawiając się który wybrać. Selene: Oto moja chwila prawdy... W tle zabrzmiał dżingiel starego teleturnieju. (please) Selene: 'Normalnie jak przy losowaniu w Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo... ''Mruknęła so siebie. 'Selene: '''Dobra, jedziem na pierwszy ogień! ''Uśmiechnięta przywaliła z otwartej dłoni jak Małgosia Rozenek w tvnowskim spocie na wiosnę w... ZIELONY GUZIK. '''Selene: I co? Wysadziłam coś? Wzruszyła ramionami i odeszła. Piers po chwili namysłu również wybrał zielony. Z niewiadomo jakich przyczyn uważał że czerwony przyniósł by coś niedobrego... Willam:' Nie mam wyboru. ''Przekręcił nosem i spojrzał się na przyciski. '''William: Skoro trzeba, to... Wcisnął bez namysłu. William: '.... na własne ryzyko. ''Czerwony przycisk. 'William (Pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie rozumiem na co im to. Znowu szykują jakaś beznadziejną niespodziankę dla nas. *nonszalacko wzdycha* Pewnie to niespodzianka tejże "Aishy" lub czymkolwiek to jest.. widzieliście jak ona wgl chodzi i w czym? Brrrr... *wzryga* W każdym razie obym nie żalowaj decyzji, jak wtedy gdy pomyślałem o udowodnieniu swojej wyższości w tym nędznym programiku. ''Sam stanął obok z ciekawości się przyglądając co Nicky wciśnie oraz nie chciał tego jej mówić, ale skoro ma jej przepisać fortunę przed śmiercią woli wiedzieć czy przeżyje. Tak to myślenie nie miało w ogóle logiki w sobie, ale cóż. Czymś się musiał zajmować. xD Nicky przypomniała sobie o guziku. <3 '''Nicky: Meh, co jest? Mam coś wcisnąć? Zaczęła podchodzić do każego z nguzików, aż po chwili usiadła na czerwonym przycisku. Pewnie go nacisnęła. '' '''Nicky:' Jakaś teleportacja? ^^ Ale wygodnie. ^^ Vivian wstała. <3 Vivian: Lol? Co się tutaj dzieje? O_O Zobaczyła przyciski. Vivian: Lol... a niech będzie! Nacisnęła czerwony przycisk. Walka o Debiut - Audycje // Każdy kto chce wziąć udział w walce o debiut musi po prostu wstawić tu, pod nagłówkiem, audycję postaci, którą chce wystąpić ;). Każda audycja niech będzie poprzedzona nagłówkiem 3 no i nazwana "Audycja ", żeby nie było chaosu xD. Wiecie na czym polega audycja do show, więc do dzieła! :D. Macie czas do piątku, 18 ;). // Audycja Denis'a Max'a Denis Max siedzi w swoim pokoju, wszędzie porozwieszane plakaty, leżą tu też na widoku drogie rzeczy. Denis Max: Siema, dupki! Tu Denis Max, ale mówcie na mnie "Super Ziomek"! YOLO Wyjął z szafki jakiś medalion. Denis Max: 'Weźcie mnie, dam wam trochę hajsu, hajsu i... hajsu! ''Położył nogi na złotym stoliku. 'Denis Max: '''Jestem takim normalnie zaje*istym antagonistą. Nikt mnie w tym nie przebije! SWAG! ''Wyrzucił medalion za siebie. '''Denis Max: A po co chcę wystąpić w tym gównianym programie? Bo chcę być sławny, ziomsy, plebsy czy cuś. Nara, ch*jki! Aha, no i jak "dednę" to mój ojciec i tak wykupił mi drugie życie! YOLO! Wyłączył kamerkę. Koniec Audycja Jackson'a Jackson siedzi na krześle, na półkach są książki, gry i inne takie podobne. Jackson: Cześć, jestem Jackson... nagrywasz to? Przytłumiony głos: 'Tak... '''Jackson: '''To dobra... chciałbym wystąpić w tym programie, ponieważ nie chcę już być taki skryty w cienie jak przedtem. Inna sprawa, że moja jedyna umiejętność to krycie się w cieniu. '''Przytłumiony głos: '''No fakt... '''Jackson: '''Możesz nie przeszkadzać? Dzięki... ''Bierze z półki pewną książkę. Widać tam tytuł: "Totalna Porażka i jej uczestnicy, czyli wszystko o TP i o uczestnikach" 'Jackson: '''Jak czytam tą książkę to ciekawi mnie, jak być zwyciężcą. Jak będę się czuł po odebraniu nagrody. Raczej się tego nie dowiem, ale może... '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Może tak, może nie... '''Jackson: '''Dobra, to jeszcze szybko o mnie. Jestem raczej miły, choć czasem się wściekam. Raczej się nie boję... '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Ta jasne... '''Jackson: '''Dobra, to tyle. Żegnajcie! ''I nagle znika. 'Przytłumiony głos: '''Dobra, możesz już wychodzić. Halo? '''Jackson: '''Buuu! '''Przytłumiony głos: '''Aaaaaa! ''Kamera spada. 'Jackson: '''Przepraszam, chciałem tylko pokazać tą umięjętność... Już pomagam ci wstać, tylko wyłączę kamerę... ''I wyłącza ją. Audycja Jade Jade siedzi w swoim pokoju na łóżku i maluje obraz. Po chwili kończy, i zadowolona patrzy się w kamerę. '''Jade: Bonjour! Jestem Jade, pochodzę z Francji. Chciałabym zgłosić się do Waszego programu, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że wygram, i pieniądze wydam na studia artystyczne w Paryżu, i założę swoją własną galerię sztuki. Czy myślę że wygram? Oui. Jestem bardzo zdeterminowana, i nie boję się nowych wyzwań. Jeśli chcecie, mogę Wam pokazać kilka moich obrazów. Schodzi z łóżka, i wyjmuje z szafki trzy obrazy. Pokazuje pierwszy, na którym namalowana jest paryska kawiarenka, a w niej siedzący ludzie. Jade: Ten obraz nazwałam Głodni Paryżanie. Ukazuje on moją ulubioną kawiarnię, Délice. Polecam Wam ją. Zachichotała, i pokazała drugi obraz, na którym widnieje Wieża Eiffla. Jade: Symbol Francji namalowałam gdy miałam 12 lat, wygrałam dzięki niemu konkurs plastyczny. Pokzała trzeci, na którym widać paryską ulicę. Jade: Ten z kolei nazwałam Paryska Codzienność. Ukazuje on jedną z ulic w Paryżu, pełną kawiarni i zapracowanych ludzi, którzy biegają bo jezdni. Odłożyła obrazy. Jade: To chyba tyle, mam nadzieję że będę mogła zagościć w Waszym programie, au revoir! Wyłączyła kamerę. Audycja Evelynn Plik:EvelynnA.jpg (Komentarz: Evelynn mówi o śmierci siostry, gdyż usłyszała plotki o jej rzekomej śmierci. W ten sposób postanowiła zgłosić się do programu.) Audycja Tate'a Kamera została włączona. Chłopak siedział spokojnie na oparciu kanapy w niewielkim pokoju. Nerwowo stukał palcami o blat stolika. W pokoju panowała ciemność, przez co trudno było dostrzec jego twarz. Z pokoju obok dobiegał dźwięk głośnej muzyki rockowej. Tate: Nazywam się Tate i właściwie tyle powinno wam wystarczyć… Na razie. Grzmot błyskawicy. Tate spokojnie odetchnął. Tate: Moja tajemniczość jest tylko atutem. Czasami warto zachować anonimowość. Wstał i podszedł do małej szafki, na której leżał nóż. Tate: Słyszałem ostatnio o castingu do pewnego show. Ludzie zabijają się nawzajem i liczą na chwilę sławy. Coś w sam raz dla mnie. Rzucił nożem o ścianę, zza której słychać było muzykę. Tate:'Czasami nie potrafię nad sobą zapanować i nie myślę racjonalnie. Ale tylko psychol zgłosiłby się do takiego programu, prawda? ''Zaczął rozdrabniać jakiś proszek. 'Tate:'Nie należę do świętych, którzy podporządkowują się innym. Jestem indywidualistą. Wciągnął nosem trochę proszku. Uśmiechnął się. 'Tate:'Niezły czaaad. Dlaczego więc chcę wziąć udział w tym programie? Cóż… Zaczął krążyć wokół kamery. 'Tate:'Jestem facetem, a słyszałem, że nie macie ich zbyt wielu na stanie. Oczywiście żartuję. Nie zaśmiał się jednak ze swojego żartu. 'Tate:'Wydaje mi się, że niektórym uczestnikom brakuje mocnych wrażeń… Przystanął i zerknął w bok. 'Tate:'Chętnie im je zapewnię. Bo w końcu… Odwrócił się do kamery. 'Tate:'Kto mógłby się oprzeć… Uderzenie pioruna. Przed samym obiektywem pojawiła się zdradziecka twarz Tate’a. 'Tate:'Mnie? Nastąpił wybuch. Obraz zaczął przerywać, a po chwili nastała ciemność. Audycja Królowej Jacq I thumb|left|400px Pusty obraz. Nic nie ma. Pustka. Nagle przed nosem możemy zobaczyć tylko jakąś dziewczynę machającą kartką z napisem "Świnko, świnko. A może mnie wypuścisz?". Zaczyna grać w tle muzyka jak na filmie poniżej. thumb|left|335px ''Cisza. Dziewczyna chowa się za łóżko i czegoś szuka. Nagle wybiega z pokoju. Światło włącza się. Dziewczyna wchodzi do pokoju z lampką wina, kłania się i ma zamiar się przedstawić. Wygląda na normalną, trochę nudną dziewczynę - okulary, związane włosy, ubiór w którym przeważa szarość i słodko-naiwny uśmiech. Czy taka jest naprawdę? Przekonajmy się! '' '''Jacqueline: '''Witajcie! Nazywam się Jacqueline, Jacqueline Crump. Możecie mówić mi Jacq. Kim jestem? Oh, wcale nikim takim ważnym! Taka tam sobie zwykła ekspertka z dziedziny enologii. ''Jacqueline przechyliła szklankę i wypiła trochę wina. '' '''Jacqueline: Żartowałam! Haha, serio daliście się nabrać? Oh, bo ja mam aktorstwo wpisane we krwi! Znaczy się z tym kim jestem nie żartowałam... Ale po części żartowałam! No, to skomplikowane. Jestem winoznawcą, ale wcale nie jestem taka grzeczna i ułożona. Potrafię zrobić niezły bajzel. Chcecie się przekonać? W takim razie przyjmijcie mnie do programu. To show mnie potrzebuje! Ja tego nie potrzebuje, to ono potrzebuje mnie. Kiedyś to zrozumiecie. Być może nawet niedługo... Jacqueline szybko przestała się śmiać i przybrała poważną minę. '' '''Jacqueline: '''No ale do rzeczy. Po co zgłosiłam się do tego programu? Dla wygranej! Nic więcej mnie nie interesuje! Zamierzam grać nudną pijaczkę, która nie lubi za dużo mówić, ale w rzeczywistości taka nie jestem. To gra. Ja zamierzam w nią grać. To nie pierwsze show w którym być może wezmę udział. Wcześniej było jeszcze jedno - "I Love Money". Nagle, gdy byłam tak blisko, o włos do wygranej... wszystko przepadło! Przegrałam w finale z dziewczyną, która przekuła sobie nawet miejsca intymne i to było strasznie upokarzające. Zostałam nagrodzona drugim miejscem, ale jakie to ma znaczenie? Jeśli nie jesteś pierwszy, jesteś ostatni. thumb|left|400px ''Jacqueline rozbiła szklankę ze wściekłości. Jacqueline: 'No nieważne. Tamto show było po***ane. Ale wiem, że to takie nie jest i wiem, że przyszedł mój czas na odkupienie. Nie wiecie ile taka dziewczynka jak ja może zdziałać, a powiem wam, że zamierzam dać popalić wszystkim, byleby zdobyć ten pieprzony tytuł zwyciężczyni, który należał mi się już dawno temu! Jestem rozpuszczoną gówniarą, która tylko chce wygrywać? Nie. Wcale tak nie jest. Za moim udziałem kryje się coś więcej. Nie chcę od razu wszystkiego wypeplać, bo to straci swój urok, dlatego będę milczała jak grób aż do dnia w którym uznam, że jesteście gotowi, by poznać prawdę. Myślę, że jestem gotowa. Jestem gotowa na walkę ze śmiercią, jestem gotowa na odkupienie i jestem gotowa na wygraną! Wygram, bo jestem wystarczająco zdeterminowana i wiem, że mogę to zrobić. ''Jacqueline zgasiła światło. '' '''Jacqueline: '''Widzicie tą ciemność? Tak wygląda teraz moje życie. Jestem umarlakiem. ''Jacqueline zaczęła płakać w poduszkę. '' '''Jacqueline: '''Już od dawna się tak czuję. Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie, wszystko może się zmienić. '' Nie, Jacqueline wcale nie próbuje zmanipulować ludziom od castingów i grać im na emocjach. 'Jacqueline: '''Nie jestem zwykłą alkoholiczką. Baa, wcale nią nie jestem! To, że od czasu do czasu wypiję, nie świadczy o alkoholiźmie. Wierzę, że los może mi dać drugą szansę i wiem jak ją dobrze wykorzystać. Mam wszystkie walory, by to właśnie mnie okrzyknięto zwyciężczynią Locked Terror i wszystkie walory, by to właśnie mnie wybrano do programu. Zbyt długo czekałam na chwilę w której będę mogła powiedzieć "Żegnaj świnko!". Wiecie co jest w tym wszystkim najlepsze? ''Jacqueline otarła łzy chusteczką (trudno stwierdzić, ale raczej były to udawane łzy). '''Jacqueline: Ludzie nazywają mnie dziwaczką kompletnie nie znając mojej historii. To dobijające. Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, którą chciałabym wam pokazać. Ale csiii, to sekret, nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć! Jacqueline szukała czegoś wśród sterty ubrań, w końcu znalazła to, czego szukała. Była to maska świni. Jacqueline: Fajne, co? Jeśli mnie przyjmiecie to obiecuję, że pozbędę się tej maski i pozbędę się świnek żyjących w moim żyłach. Przyrzekam! Hihi. Jacqueline zaczęła chichotać jak prosię. Wyjęła nowy kieliszek, nalała do niego wina i znowu zaczęła pić. Jacqueline: Aaa. Nie pokazałam wam jeszcze innego! Jako właścicielka, tak, WŁAŚCICIELKA miejskiego gangu mogę z dumą pochwalić się tym oto urządzeniem. Jacqueline wyciągnęła z szafki pistolet i pokazała do kamery. '' '''Jacqueline:' Wiecie jak to działa, prawda ludziska? Nie będę wam prezentowała jak może się zakończyć starcie ze mną. Moi chłopcy z gangu wiedzą najlepiej! Ale co tam, chyba pora się żegnać. Na koniec mogę wam zaprezentować taki... emm... eksperyment. Ciao! Muzyka wyłącza się. Słychać strzał pistoletu i krzyki jakichś dzieci. Obraz zanika. Czarny ekran. W tle zaczyna grać nowa piosenka, którą teraz jedynie słychać. Jest ona o dziwo spokojna. '' thumb|left|335 px ''Muzyka wyłącza się w pewnym momencie (jeszcze gdy facet śpiewa i przez to przerwała się na momencie, gdzie wokalista nie powiedział całego słowa). Słychać pisk i stłuczenie kieliszka. Obraz zaczyna migotać. Raz jest, raz nie ma. Widać tylko kawałki szkła i czerwony kolor wina. Na końcu ukazuje nam się rozpłakana Jacqueline, która pyta co się stało. Kamera wyłącza się. thumb|left|400px Kamera ponownie się włącza. Widać księge i napisy w niej: "Dawno, dawno temu Była sobie niegrzeczna, mała świnka pełna dumy i chciwościDawno, dawno temuTam była zła, mała świnka, która była zimną jędząTa mała świnka na pewno stanie się moim własnym, najgorszym wrogiemTa zła świnia jest wadą, wysysającą krew częścią mnie". ''KONIEC'' (a może początek?) Przed Bramą Wejściową Denis, Jackson, Jade, Evelynn, Tate i Jacqueline zostali tutaj przyprowadzeni. Czekali na jakikolwiek znak. Tuż za nimi nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się Nastasia. Nastasia: Gratulacje! Zgłosiliście się o debiut w grze! Przejrzeliśmy wasze audycje i... niektóre były złe, inne lepsze... Uczestnicy zaczęli się denerwować <3. Nastasia: Zacznijmy od najgorszych, którzy na bank nie powrócą... A są to... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... JACKSON! <3 ... Oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... DENIS! <3 Niestety, uznaliśmy, że się nie nadajecie... Jackson, brak osobowości... Denis, drażnisz mnie już samym wyglądem... Papa! <3 Nad chłopakami zapadła się ziemia :D. Chociaż mało kto zwracał uwagę na któregokolwiek z nich (z dużym naciskiem na Jacksona, który mimo wszystko nadal nie ma rysunku postaci albo chociaż jakiegoś dłuższego opisu na ten temat :P) Nastasia: Okej, idziemy dalej! Nie takie złe czwarte miejsce zajmuje... ... ... ... ... JADE! Jesteś zbyt miła, aby taka gra mogła cię zepsuć, sorry mała! Jade też znikła. Nastasia: No i zostali najlepsi! Evelynn... wykonanie nagrania ciekawe i oryginalne, ale nie sądzę, aby Claire chciała kolejnej osoby, która chce się jej pozbyć... w dodatku skoro twoja siostrzyczka odpadła, to nie wiem, czy nie skończyłabyś podobnie. Tate... pasujesz tu, zwłaszcza że chłopaków faktycznie jest mało, ale może wybór ciebie byłby zbyt przewidywalny? Jacqueline... ty też, jak pozostała dwójka, pasujesz tutaj, ale jesteś być może zbyt psychiczna, a poza tym, skoro masz już coś takiego za sobą, to może daj szansę innym osobom? Okej, skoro dwójka z was miała taki sam wynik, na szczęście były to wyniki gorsze od wyniku najlepszego, to do gry dołącza... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Sami się dziwimy, ale... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... TATE! O dziwo wygrałeś... nawet nie wiemy, jak... gratulacje! Evelynn, Jacqueline, papa! Dziewczyny zniknęły, a przed Tate'em otworzyła się brama, którą przekroczył razem z Nastasią. Dzielnica Technologiczna Nicky, Piers, Vivian i William zostali przyprowadzeni do Dzielnicy Technologicznej. Zatrzymali się obok dużego ringu. Po chwili przyszła do nich Aisha w towarzystwie Tate'a. Aisha: '''Heloł. <3 Nastasia była zbyt leniwa na wyjaśnienie wam zadania, więc ja muszę to zrobić. '''William: Cóż za przedstawienie. Szkoda, że tekstem odbiegacie od norm a tak jękliwe jak zakonnicy której stringi niezbyt się wpadowały. Prawie jak śpiew godowy waleni. Usmiechnął się. William: Polecam przejście na dentrofilizm. Zwierzęta, a tym bardziej ludzie nie będą chcieli uciec od tych jakże łagodnych głosików. Może wtedy coś ugracie. W najlepszym wypadku drzewa od was nie uciekną. Conajwyżej zmiażdzą was żywcem, gdy pękną w połowie. O apropo waleni. Najlepiej znajdzie jakieś nad morzem. Pomylą was z tymi ssakami i być może przydacie się jako nawóz dla rafy koralowej. Wzruszył ramionami. Tate spojrzał Willowi w twarz. Tate:'''Niska samoocena skrywana za maską pewnosci siebie i arogancji.Typowe.Zapewne jesteś z bogatej rodzinki.Równie pełnej idiotów co ta,z której jest miłosniczka lumpeksów stojąca obok ciebie. ''Spojrzał na Vivian. Nicky zaśmiała się po wypowiedzi Piersa. '' '''Nicky: No to brawo. :D Będziesz wiecznym kawalerem, który nigdy nie zamoczy. :3 Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nicky: '''W sumie wcale się nie dziwię, że Selene popełniła samobójstwo... Nie chciało jej się czekać wiecznie, aż przejmiesz inicjatywę. ^^ A co do Miłosza, to chociaż potrafi wprost okazać miłość, nie to co niektórzy... ''Pstryknęła palcami. Na głowę Piersa spadł liść. '' '''Nicky: '''No, a teraz możesz się pod nim schować, żebym nie musiała na ciebie patrzeć. :3 '''William: Osobo pochodzenia probówkowego z macicy wyrodnej matki. Skierował wzrok w stronę Tate'a. William: Sukces nie jest wstydem, ale jak ktoś kto skończy zaledwie jako gosposia mająca za żonę zwykłego konia z wolnego wybiegu będzie w stanie zrozumieć problemy kogoś z wyższej klasy. Nie bierz się za problemy pierwszego świata będąc członkiem trzecie. Parsknął. William: Przy okazji koń czeka. Musisz zaprządz jedynie jej "przyrodzenie". Jeśli znajdziesz wyjątkowo solidne liny by ci się nie wyrwała. Mrugnął mu i kiwnął głową dając znak by brał się za Jacqueline. William: Będziesz szczęśliwy z waszesz ziemianki i gromadką wychowanków. Jacqueline: '''A ty co mielisz tak tym językiem jak jakaś krowa? Haha! ''Zerknęła na Tate'a. '' '''Nicky: O, możesz się nawet zaprzyjaźnić z tym mrukiem. Pasujecie do siebie. :3 Chociaż może będziesz zainteresowany czymś więcej niż tylko przyjaźnią.. Mruknęła z obrzydzeniem. '' '''Piers: '''A właśnie się zastanawiałem. Ciągle tak tego Miłosza gubisz...może to nie jest facet tylko wibrator? Nazwałaś go tak pewnie, co? Jak widać daje ci on poczucie komfortu i ekstazy... ''Odparł. William: To już gwiazdka? Powiedział z radosnym tonem. William: 'Bo cud się zdarzył i koń przemówił! ''Wymownie spojrzał się na Jacqueline. Nicky wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni. Wibrator. '''Nicky: Niee, to jest Sebastian, ale próbuj dalej. :3 A ekstazę i komfort daje mi Miłosz. Co jednak może o tym wiedzieć taki nowicjusz jak ty. :3 Naoglądał się tego i owego i uważa się za specjalistę. :3 Zresztą uważaj, bo Miłosz nie należy do ugodowych mężczyzn. :3 Puściła oczko i udała, że złapała je w locie. '' '''Nicky:' Nawet na to nie zasługujesz. ^^ Piers: '''Od takiej dzi*ki jak ty bym nie wziął. ''Mruknął. Nicky zaśmiała się. '' '''Nicky: Nieźle, naprawdę śmiała riposta. Szkoda, że taka przewidywalna i nudna. O ironio, jak ty. No ale czego ja się mogłam spodziewać... Coś jeszcze, bo wiesz mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia? ^^ Spojrzała na Vivian i Willa. '' '''William:' Nicky! Jesteś zbyt łagodna! Dlaczego oferujesz mu pełny produkt, skoro ma dwa półśrodki. Zamienni może użyć tego parszuwego okularnika z krzywym zgryzem albo swojej kochanej pod ziemią. Zachichotał seksistwowsko. William: Na pewno jak kupisz jej jakiś odkażacz i po zamaskowaniu odoru śmierci nawet zaliczysz coś w swoim życiu. Kto wie? Zdejmuje skarpetę i wręcza mu. William: 'Los bywa różny, więc rozważnie użyj zabezpieczenia. Coprawda będzie cię cię gryzło, ale jej na pewno nie przeszkodzi. ^^ ''Piers odtrącił skarpetę Williama, wsadzając mu ją do ryja '''Piers: '''Ty z kolei niczym rasowa dziwka, męska dziwka, niemalże dobrał się do każdej. Niemalże, bo niektóre osoby miał przynajmniej rozum, Strach pomyśleć co naprawdę go kręci, skoro penetruje laskę którą następnie zabija, ależ to urocze... ''Założył rękę na ręke. 'Piers: '''Po za tym od Selene się odczep. Naprawdę się ciesz że w tym wyzwaniu nie mogę ci przypie***lić, bo byłbyś już martwy. Ale czego oczekiwać od takiego niskiego poziomu inteligencji jaki panuje w waszej drużynie? ''Spojrzał wymownie na Nicky i Vivian. 'Piers: '''I spokojnie mogę odnieść się do słów Tate'a - Tanie, mają wielu adoratorów, jednak gdy zwalą to im przechodzi... ''Dodał. '''Vivian: Najpierw trzeba mieć coś w spodniach, żeby móc to zwalić. :> Spokojnie, ty raczej nie masz się czym tam nawet pochwalić. <3 Zaśmiała się. Vivian: Przy was nawet One Dajrekszyn to zespół samców alfa. :> Piers: '''Ty za to nie musisz martwić się o swoje dziecictwo, bo raczej nikt nie zechce takiego pustaka jak ty. I raczej kierowałbym się tezą, że One Direction przy was są bardziej kobiecy niż wy same... '''Vivian: Wolę już być stalową dziewicą, niż jakbym miała być w twoim ciele. Nie rzygasz rano jak się widzisz w lustrze? A przepraszam... wszystkie lustra przy tobie pękają. Piers: 'Idź, bo jesteś jeszcze bardziej ochydniejsza niż twoja czeska koleżanka. Lepiej uważaj, bo ten obok już ostrzy na ciebie paluszki, kto wie kiedy cię uwiedzie, a następnie zabije. ''Spojrzał na Williama. 'Piers: '''Twoje marne próby urażenia mojego zespołu są żałosne. ''Udawał że coś słyszy. '''Piers: '''O, słyszysz to? To jest odgłos milionów facetów którzy desperadzko próbują znaleźć się przynajmniej miliony kilometrów od ciebie. '''Vivian: Lol... :> Nie wiem jak ty, ale mi się Willuś nie podoba. :D Zostawię Ci go i skończysz jak dziwaczka Levi. <3 Piers: '''To dziwne, bo jakoś jak oferował wam pieniądze to kręciłyście koło niego dupami jak wam zagrał, prymitywne organizmy. :> '''Vivian: Chyba byłeś zajęty kimś innym, bo ja się do niego nie podwalałam, sorry. :> Masz jakieś kiepskie info, chodź to mnie w ogóle nie dziwi. :D Piers: 'Wiesz, ty może nie koniecznie, ale twoja pusta koleżaneczka owszem. Zapytaj widzów, oni wszystko ci powiedzą. ''Wskazał na kamerzystę który ich nagrywał. '''Vivian: Pusty to możesz być tutaj jedynie Ty. ^^ Odgarnęła włosy. Vivian: Kamery masz też na przystanku aurtobusowym, albo z widokiem na jakiś śmietnik, więc nie wiem czym się jarasz. ^^ Piers: 'I te kamery są dowodem twojego puszczalstwa. ''Mruknął. '''Vivian: A kto tutaj się puszcza? Chyba Ty, skoro tylko o tym umiesz mówić. <3 Piers: '''Słabe. Mówię o tym bo to jest punkt który was poniża, a jesteście na tyle wstydliwi że się do niego nie przyznacie. '''Vivian: Mówisz, że to słabe, bo nie masz na kolejne słabe hejty pomysłu, czy już chcesz się poddać, lol? Piers: '''Macie tyle wad, że po prostu ciężko mi między nimi wybierać. :> '''Vivian: Och, długo myślałeś nad tym tekstem? :) Całe życie? <3 Piers: 'Sekunda to dla ciebie całe życie? Fajne masz życie, ale przechodząc do konkretów... ''Mruknął opierając się o barierkę czy coś. 'Piers: '''Masz jeszcze coś ciekawego do powiedzenia, czy będziesz tylko marnować mój cenny czas? Chociaż i tak znam odpowiedź... ''Mruknął. '''Nicky: Uuu, mruczek się rozgadał. <3 Proszę państwa, oto jedyna okazja, żeby zobaczyć suche riposty naszego mruczka Piers'a. <3 Zaprowadziła kamerzystę bliżej Piers'a. '' '''Nicky:' Powiedz nam coś jeszcze, bo mi normalnie nikt nie uwierzy. <3 Możesz poczuć się teraz jak zwierzątko w zoo, korzystaj do woli. <3 Zaklaskała. '' '''Nicky:' Może ktoś się skusi i wybierze cię na jakiegoś króliczka do badań? Będziesz idealny, ewentualnie im dopłacisz jak wygrasz, mam rację? <3 Lof. '' '''Nicky:' A co do Willa i pieniędzy, to pewnie masz niezły ból dupy, że cię nie wybrałam? <3 Cóóż, spójrz na siebie, a potem możemy ewentualnie o tym pogadać. <3 Chociaż i tak stoisz na przegranej pozycji. Wieczny loser, no cóż. Każdy ma jakąś rolę w tym programie. :D Tate przyglądał się wymianie zdań PxVxC z ogromnym rozbawieniem. Tate:'Moża też mieć rolę rozbawiającej,tresowanej małpki... ''Spojrzał na Nicky. '''Tate:..wabika na gimbusy przed TV... Spojrzał na Vivian. Tate:...lub największego zapychacza. Spojrzał na Willa. WIlliam: I proszę, sam na polu bitwy. Nie rób z siebie supermena czy innego marnego bohatera broniąc tych dwóch ćwoków. Znalazł się dobroczyńca od siedniu boleści. Chociaż każdy lepiej wyglądałby by w lajkrze niż ty. Uśmiechnął się. William: A sądząc po ich wkładzie Tate i Jacqline prowadzącyc chyba z litości musieli ich dopuścić bo danie w łapę i przez łóżko to są zbyt trudne sposoby, nie wspominając o osobowości. Tate ty lepiej oddaj twarz gostkowi ze Zmierzchu. Widać, że kradziona! Nicky spojrzała na Tate'a. Nicky: Nowy, ktoś musi robić show. :D Bo ciebie pewnie przyjęli jako maskotkę dla prowadzącej. Gratuluję gustu w takim razie. :D Będziesz idealnie pasował do roli pantoflarze. ;* Loffki. '' '''Tate:'Prowadząca przynajmniej nie ma w sobie tony silikonu.Chyba,że to natura a nie chirurg tak cię skrzywdził... Jacqueline zaśmiała się jak ropucha na komentarz Tate'a. Jacqueline: 'Dokładnie koleś, dokładnie! A ty plastikowa lalo czego sobie nie zrobiłaś, co? Sztuczne cycki, sztuczny ryj... Wszystko masz sztuczne! ''Jacqueline zerknęła na Williama. '''Jacqueline: A o tobie już nie wspomnę. Pan "niby biznesmen", a głupi jak but! Nawet but jest od ciebie mądrzejszy! Jeśli chcesz mnie prześcignąć, spróbuj. No dalej! Czekam! Na końcu obczaiła Vivian. Jacqueline: 'Na ciebie to już szkoda słów... Wyglądasz jak prawdziwe straszydło. Mam pytanie, czy ty właśnie wyszłaś z cyrku? Bo tak wyglądasz. Pewnie wszyscy wzięli cię za małpę i zamknęli w klatce. William: Wooow.. ripostą strzelasz jak baba z wesela. Lepsze komentarze od niemowy da się usłyszeć. A apropo. ''Ironicznie wskazał na Tate'a. '''William: Dla chemika roku uważającego silokon za naturalny ląduje do rąk.. Dramatyczna pauza. William: 'Tate'a! Brawo. ''Bił brawa. xD '''William: Najlepszy z najgorszych. To prawdziwa sztuka zyskać taki zaszczyt. Co następne? Mentosy w coli czy wystrzelisz petardę w dłoni? :D Nicky: Natura na szczęście obdarowała mnie jędrnymi, dużymi... Wskazała na swoje piersi. '' '''Nicky:' U ciebie zapomnieli zadbać o ładną buzię, jak przykro. ;< Zresztą fajnie, że tak bacznie przyglądasz się moim piersiom.^^ Gdyby nie wyzwanie, to chętnie byś sobie podotykał, co? :3 Nic z tego, szanuję się. :3 Oparła się o drzewo i spojrzała wymownie na Piers'a. '' '''Nicky:' Wcale się nie dziwię.. Ta laska z twojej drużyny raczej nie ma niczego do zaoferowania. ^^ Piers: 'Twój problem jest jeden. ''Uśmiechnął się ironicznie. '''Piers: '''Myślisz, że jak pomachasz dupą to zgarniesz wszystko. Błąd, gdyż ludzie twojego pochodzenia są najsłabszym ogniwem w tej zabójczej grze, prędzej czy później się tego przekonasz. Ile to już twoich psiapsiółek wyleciało z gry? A no tak, w tej grze nie masz żadnych psiapsiółek, może po za tą gimbusiarską idiotką stojącą obok ciebie. Uzupełniacie się idealnie, jak katastrofa z obrzydzeniem... '''William: Powiedziało dziecko z autyzmem wrodzony. Powiedz mi więc, czy nie jesteś takim samym potworem jak ja? Sam nie powstrzymywałeś się by uratować Selene przed śmiercią. Nie czujesz się winny? Takie coś jak prawdziwe uczucie nie ma prawa bytu w tej grze. Nagle zawiał wiatr, podwiewając jego włosy. William: Brak ci woli przetrwania i jak tchórz obwiniasz innych wkoło o swoją dolę. Zamiast przebić ścianę swoich problemów, wolisz ją ominąć. Jednak.. jednak w ten sposób stoisz w miejscu, nie znasz różnicy między pójściem naprzód dzięki własnej sile. Zacisnął pięść i wskazał na niego. William: Więc jeśli sądzisz, że te marne słowa robią na nas wrażenie jesteś w błędzie. Jeśli uważasz, że postępujesz dobrze to tak nie jest. Wkrótcce zamilkniesz wraz z swoimi "przyjaciółmi" z drużyny. Bo człowiek stojący przed tobą ma cel. Przymrużył oczy. William: Zamilcz wreszczie, albo ci w tym pomogę. Zmierzenie się z sobą było moim największym wyzwaniem. To coś czego ty nie będziesz w stanie pojąć. Mwahahaha! Piers: 'Widać gdzie skończyłeś ze swoim wyzwaniem. Po za tym, nikogo nie obwiniam o śmierć Selene. Nikt nie wiedział kiedy się zabiła, a zrobiła to kiedy nikt nie patrzył. A zakładam że jej martwe ciało leży teraz pełne krwii w miejscu znane nam jako "ośrodkiem" oczekiwania na kolejne, chore zadania... ''Spojrzał w zachmurzone niebo. 'Piers: '''Pomożesz mi w zamilknięciu? Przyjaciółmi? Ty masz cel? Proszę cię... ''Podszedł do niego i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz. 'Piers: '''No proszę, spraw bym zamilknął. A może się po prostu boisz? ''Mruknął pewnie patrząc mu w oczy. Jacqueline spojrzała na Williama. 'Jacqueline: '''Ryby i dzieci głosu nie mają. Więc shut up, dude! ''Jacqueline obczaiła wzrokiem Nicky. '''Jacqueline: A ty nadal coś tam gadasz? Nic nie słyszę. Bełkoczesz. Nie rozumiem co ty mówisz. Naucz się mówić! Nawet tego twoja matka cię nie nauczyła?! Jak przykro... Spróbuj to przebić, suko! thumb|leftthumb|left Nicky spojrzała na Jacqueline. Nicky: Ojej, kto tu wpuścił zwierzęta? ^^ Jeżeli chcesz, słonko tylko zwrócić na siebie uwagę to powiem ci szczerze, że średnio ci to wychodzi. ^^ Nie chcę być niemiła, dlatego nie mówię, że wcale. <333 I nie muszę niczego przebijać, wystarczy, że przebijam twoją inteligencję. YOLO. Przybiła pjonę z Vivian. Potem zerknęła z uśmiechem na Piersa. '' '''Nicky:' A nasz mruk dalej wojuje! Cóż, chyba czas przemówić do twojego rozsądku, bo najwyraźniej mózg już od dawna szwankuje. :3 Zaśmiała się cicho. '' '''Nicky:' Najwyraźniej nie rozumiesz, na czym polega gra. To reality show, gdzie liczy się osobowość, a nie komiksowe łachudry, która biorą innych na litość.. Ty ewidentnie tutaj nie pasujesz. Wiecznie siedzisz na tym swoim drzewie i obracasz w locie wiewiórki. (kaszel) zoofil (kaszel). Jesteś tylko tępym indywidualistą, który jest tylko pionkiem i nawet nie zasługuje na trzecioplanową rolę. Właściwie do momentu, aż nieudolnie zalecałeś się do Selene miałeś jakieś szanse. Ale teraz? Chłopczyku, teraz jesteś nikim. Zawsze będziesz nikim. Pozostałeś pionkiem, którego każdy z pozostałych wdzięcznie wykorzysta do swoich celów. Wątpię nawet, żeby widzowie za tobą przepadali. Bo kto chciałby oglądać wypełniacza, który nie odgrywa żadnej roli? Właśnie taką osobą jesteś, Piers. Musiało dojść do dzisiejszego wyzwania, żebyś mógł to zrozumieć. Widzów interesują tylko skandale, jako gwiazda coś o tym wiem. A ty? Kogo interesuje nudne życie nastolatka, który nawet nie potrafi wyrwać panny? Nie widzę dla ciebie żadnych szans. Teraz już nic z tym nie zrobisz. Jesteś nikim, Piers. Nikim. Odetchnęła. Musiała to powiedzieć. Jacqueline shejciła wzrokiem blondynę. Jacqueline: Słuchaj! Jestem na pewno inteligentniejsza od ciebie! Słyszałam, że muchy nie mają mózgów? Więc co właściwie tutaj robisz? Jesteś jak taka natrętna mucha! Zaraz zrobi się zawierucha, bo jesteś tania i na ringu cię ktoś wyrucha. Ale z ciebie głupia grucha! Właśnie tak! I jeśli myślisz, że jesteś fajna... Nie, nie jesteś. Gdy pierwszy raz cię zobaczyłam, myślałam, że zobaczyłam karykaturę człowieka. A okazuje się, że ktoś taki istnieje naprawdę. Jacqueline zmarszczyła czoło i zaśmiała się wrednie. Poprawiła okulary. Jacqueline: 'Myślisz, że ze mną wygrasz? Przykro mi, ale nie. Suki nigdy nie wygrywają. Dlatego właśnie nie wygrasz. Jesteś śmieciem, dlatego właśnie powinnam w tym momencie wyrzucić cię tam, gdzie twoje miejsce. Na złomowisko. Śmiecie nie gadają, więc co tu robisz? Ha! Zatkało kakao? I nie gadaj tyle laleczko, bo ci się zaraz zęby spocą. Lepiej idź razem z tym twoim po*ebanym kolegą i koleżanką zrób coś pożytecznego, np. zabij się dla dobra ludzkości. Was też się to tyczy, bałwany! ''Jacqueline skierowała tamte ostatnie słowa do Williama i Vivian. '''Jacqueline: Lepiej się schowajcie, bo małpa dzieci szuka! No już, dalej! Nie ma was, nie ma! Jacqueline wyszczerzyła kły. Nastasia weszła na ring, kończąc walkę. Postawiła po lewej stronie drużynę Czerwoną, czyli Williama, Nicky i Vivian, a po prawej Zieloną, w skład której wchodzili Piers, Jacqueline i Tate. Nastasia: No dobrze, dość nieźle wam poszło, przyznaję... każdy przynajmniej coś od siebie dał i nie skończy się na ostrzeżeniach! <3 Nastasia zaklaskała. Nastasia: No więc, walka na riposty była dość ciekawa... Zieloni staraliście się nieźle, zwłaszcza Jacq, która nie szczędziła nikogo, Piers i Tate, też niczego sobie. Niestety, Czerwoni was zdominowali, zwłaszcza Nicky oraz William (szczególnie za tekst o koniu <3). Vivian, tez swoje powiedziałaś, ale głównie masz szczęście, że jesteś w drużynie z tamtą dwójką... Bo wygrywacie! Euforia Czerwonych. Nastasia: Zieloni, możecie już sobie iść i czekać na zwycięzcę drugiej części zadania. A was zapraszam na następną rundę! I zawodnicy gdzieś poszli, razem z Nastasią. Dzielnica Rozrywkowa, Muzeum Sztuki Zapomnianej Nastasia z Vivian, Willem i Nicky weszli do muzeum. Nastasia: Wasze drugie zadanie wciąż będzie polegało na hejtowaniu rywali, ale tym razem zrobicie to w wersji obrazka! Tak, macie narysować ośmieszającą podobiznę jednego z waszych przeciwników... Oczywiście dajmy spokój Piersowi, Jacq i Tate'owi... Narysujcie kogoś z waszej trójki, no i nie możecie również narysować siebie, choć i tak spodziewam się, że nikt by tego nie zrobił... Technika wykonania rysunku jest całkowicie dowolna... najważniejsze, by było widać kogo ośmieszacie. Powodzenia! William: Dalej mam ich gnębić? Jedynie chytrze się uśmiechnął. William: W porządku! Wziął tam farby, sztalugi, pędzle i inne duperele i rozstawił swoje miejsce. Ogdrodził się tak by nie było widać rywali. William: 'Nie liczcie na ulgę skoro byliśmy przed chwilą w "drużynie"/ ''Burnął i od razu wziął się do malowania. '''William (Pokój zwierzeń): To takie typowe. *kręci głową* KTOŚ znowu się zabił i w zastępstwie jeszcze doszło dwóch nowicjuszy. Oby szybko doszli do tych samych wniosków co poprzedniczki bo stanowczo za tłoczno jest, Praca Williama Dumny z wykonanej przez siebie pracy zakrył ją i delikatnie zapakował. Chciał zrobić niespodziankę i poszedł na głowny hol czy tam gdzieś gdzie jury w postaci prowadzących miało ocenić owoce jego pracy. Ogólnie był zadowolony z końcowego efektu i jest ciekaw jak jego praca zostanie odebrana. Ważne było jedno, musiała ich powalić. William: '''Ekhm. A więc! Podszedł i wystawił sztalugę przykrytą płótnem za nią kryło się jego przewspaniałe arcydzieło. '''William: Na początek, chciałbym podkreślić że nie biorę odpowiedzialności za wszystko co tutaj zobaczycie i za wszelki niesmak i/lub wstyd ukazany na moim jakże wymownym arcydziele. Podszedł i pochwycił za płachtę. William: 'Oto przed wami... ''Szybkim ruchem ściągnął. '''William: "Miastowa na wsi" 450px William: 'Jak widzicie. Nie warto wybierać się dziewczynom w takie miejsce, gdyż roi się od sekt i podrzędnych imprezowni, gdzie głównymi atrakcjami są didla i ornamenty satanistyczno-chceścijańskie. Pończony wyszczuplające dodają animuszu, a perski koteczek pragnie to ozdobić swoimi jakże ciepłymi barwami. Taki "artystyczny" żarcik. Poza pomalowaną twarzą, doklejonymi wąsami nawtykają ci okulary do uszu. Jeszcze inne wiejskie dziewczyny wezmą cię za chłopaka. Nicky jest tego przykładem. Co dziwniejsze okoliczne zwierzęta same w sobie są jeszcze dziwniejsze. No ale cóż! Przynajmniej szła alejką bez dziur i kałuż w świetle żółtego zboża. ''Wziął głęboki wdech po wymowi. 'William: '''Napawajcie się! ''Dodał i zakończył swoją prezentację swego dzieła. Praca Nicky ''Nicky staje przed widownią. Czy coś. '' '''Nicky: Oto moja powalająca na łopatki wszystkie łachudry, które występują w tym show! Liczyła, że gdzieś tutaj jest Piers. (please) Nicky: Postanowiłam do mojej pracy wykorzystać Vivian, dziewczynę, która skrywa wielką tajemnicę! Uwaga, uwaga! Vivian nie jest YOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Szok, zdziwienie. I inne. '' 500px '''Nicky:' Od dawna to podejrzewałam! Ale teraz jestem pewna! Szykuj się na kompromitację, mała! Poprawiła włosy. Nicky: No. A teraz szykujcie się na destrukcję! Wyciąga swoje "dzieło". Jak ktoś czegoś nie widzi, to warto skorzystać z lupy. Pomaga. (please) 735px Nicky: ''' Tak kończą frajerzy, mam rację! Vivian jako hipsterka ląduje na śmietniku, bo nikt nie potrzebuje "innych"! Tak mi się spodobało, że postanowiłam to wydać! Tak, kolejne historie o Vivian już się piszą. <333 500px '''Nicky: A teraz czekam na hejty. <333333333333333 A i dziękuję za gościnne pojawienie się Nastasii. <3 Całus w stronę publiczności. Praca Vivian Vivian stanęła z yolo odewagą. Wzięła markery i zaczęła rysować. Vivian (pokój zwierzeń): OKEJ! YOLO! Kończę z bycie N-O-R-M-A-L-N-Ą bo to mi w ogóle w tym programie nie pomagało! Więc... wracam z większą ilością "yolo" i "swag'u" i pokażę wam, że mistrzyni lol'ów jeszcze nie pokazała ostatniego słowa! Vivian wzięła laser do wskazywania. 670px Vivian: Lol! Oto Willoziemniok! Lub potoczniej... Willokartofel! Osobnik pospolity, którego jedynym atutem jest posiadanie pieniędzy, co zauważyła Levi... która już nie żyje i o mało nie skończyła z rączką w jego majtkach. :P W każdym razie to nie ważne... Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała, a potem... potknęła się. <3 Wyniki: Nastasia stała z 1 fotkę jak w Amerikan Nekst Tap Madl a przed nią 3 uczestników. Nastasia: Trzymam w ręku zdjęcie najlepszej osoby, tej którą można nazwać nowym Ripostowym Nekst Tap Luzererem. Kto dostąpi tej chwały? Ekhem.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Scrolluj dalej ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... No dalej, dalej.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Nastasia odwraca fotkę a tam.. 250px Nastasia: Gratuluje William! Jesteś bezpieczny i zdobywasz nietykalność! Juhuhuhuhu! William patrzy jakby miał zwymiotować. Nastasia: 'To oznacza że cała reszta nie jest bezpieczna. Ktoś dzisiaj opuści.. tzn.. zginie.. Możecie głosować na każdego byle nie na Williama :3. //No to głosu głosu, każdy głosuje ale nie można na Williama (please) Wreszcie coś sam wygrałeś (please)// Ceremonia: ''Standardowo Claire czekała aż każdy zagłosuje kto ma zostać zabity. Poprosiła Williama do siebie. '''Claire: '''Jesteś bezpieczny więc nie musisz się martwić. '''William: '''Juhuu. '''Claire: Ale dla was to nie powód do radości! Otrzymała wynik. Piers: '''Chciałbym użyć swojej nagrody! '''Claire: '''Hm.. A no tak.. przykro mi.. twoja nagroda jest sztuczna. '''Piers: Japrdl...! Claire: A więc.. czas zabijać! Plik:EP13LTD.png Wieża zmieniła swój kolor ale przed Claire wyrosła jakaś osoba.. była nią.. KLEMENTYNA.. TAM TAM DAAAM! Klemcia: Hi hi.. pomogę ci..! Odebrała jej miecz i zaczęła zmierzać w kierunku zawodników.. zciemniło się znacznie a Klemcia znikała i pojawiała się w innych miejscach.. Nicky: 'Co to za dziwne zabawy..? <3 ''Pojawiła się za Nicky. '''Klemcia: '''Dla nas zabawne. Słychać było trzask a Nicky leżała na ziemi, zaczęła pełznąć z dala od niej, ta ponownie zniknęła. '''Piers: Baardzo zabawne. Przed nim wyrosła Klemcia. Piers: Nie zaskoczyłaś mnie! Coś walnęło go z tyłu.. była to Klementyna.. jak..?! Piers: 'Whaa~! ''Piers padł na kolana porażony prądem. 2 karły wyglądające jak Klementyna zniknęły podobnie. '''Nicky: Już bliziuutko do Claire..<33 Wytrzymam! <33 Przed nią pojawiła się ponownie Klementyna. Nicky: Nie rób krzywdy! Nicky zniknęła, tak jakby zapadła się pod ziemią. Po chwili Piers krzyknął i także zniknął. Vivian: 'To nie jest absolutnie Yolo! ''Vivian poczuła sznury, stała związana. 'Vivian: '''Jestem taka SWAG! <3 ''Coś ją popchnęło, była to Jacqueline. 'Jacqueline: '''Sorki, zgubiłam gdzieś okulary! Nic nie widzę! Vivian..? ''Ale ona tam nie stała, przed nią był Tate. 'Tate: '''Jakaż Vivian..? ''Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, jak tylko mrugnął Jacqueline zniknęła i stała przed nim Klementyna która mocnym ciosem walnęła go w brzuch i ten jakby wpadł do dziury bo nie znajdował się już przed Wieżą. Naprzeciwko siebie stała Vivian i Jacqueline a pomiędzy nimi wyrosła Klementyna trzymająca miecz.. Zamachnęła się i przecięła jedną z osób.. ... ... ... ... ... ... Z krwawiącym brzuchem na ziemię padła Jacqueline. Vivian poczuła silne szarpnięcie i po chwili znalazła się bezpiecznie pośród reszty zawodników. Słychać było odliczanie, Jacqueline została zaznaczona jakimś czerwonym światłem, po chwili na miejsce gdzie leżała z dala od innych spadły bomby. Eksplozja była tak silna i duża że rozpryski farby zmieszanej z krwią trafiły na prowadzącą i zawodników. '''Claire: I tym optymistycznym akcentem zakończyliśmy dzisiejszy dzień.. Klemcia oparła się o Claire. Klementyna: Chyba tutaj zostanę! <3 Koniec odcinka. Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Locked Terror